


Morning and Breakfast

by BFive0, casness



Series: The Presidency [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning and Breakfast

~ Williams House, New Jersey ~  
His bed feels warm and he doesn’t want to leave it anytime soon. He opens his eyes and look at alarm clock next to his bed, 7:25 AM. He hates it when this happens but he can’t go back to sleep now when he has to be up in 5 minutes. He decided to lay in bed for a while and thinking about the turn his life is taking since he’s been officially elected as the President of the United States of America.

Danny still didn’t believe it, he was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out with his cameras to tell him he’s been Punk’d Even though the show have been canceled years ago. Not having to travel to DC for another month or so will help him with that but the briefings taking place before the move remind him of his new duty. He looked at the clock again, 7:27 AM, _well it can't be helped, I'm awake_ , thought Danny before he turned off the alarm then went to the bathroom to wash up and grab a quick shower. Danny turned on the Television to the weather channel.

"Today, will be a cool 36 degrees outside. Dress warmly and grab that heavy coat if heading outside" said the weatherman on the TV. Danny decided that jeans and a blue turtle neck would be fine for that day that he planned. He turned off the TV using the remote and exited his room, in the doorway, he bumped into Steve.

“Good morning, Sir,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

“Morning, Steve. What did I say about calling me sir?” asked Danny walking past Steve.

“I'm sorry, Sir. You need to give me some time to get used to it,” replied Steve following closely behind.

“That’s fine I guess, you can wait in the kitchen. I’ll just wake up Grace and follow you there,” says Danny when they finally get to the staircase several feet away from Grace's room.

“You know I can’t do that, Sir.”

“You know you don’t actually have to do that until I move to the White House?”

Steve took a moment to think about a reply and that was all Danny needed to slip away and go to Grace’s room to wake her up. He went and sat down on the bed next to her, she looked so peaceful while she’s sleeping.

“Rise and shine, Monkey. It’s time to wake up,” said Danny shaking Grace gently.

“DANNO” she suddenly screamed and hugged him, “I had a dream that we were in the White House!” she said with a big smile on her face.

“Wooh! Calm down, Monkey, I didn’t have my coffee yet! But do tell me about your dream" said Danny hugging Grace briefly before releasing her so that he could look at her while she talked.

“We were sitting in that big round office, I was coloring in my Disney princesses book and you were helping me and the new secret service guy was helping me with Miss Kono too!”

“Wow. That’s nice, my first job as the President of the Unites States is to sit in the Oval Office and color with my daughter,” said Danny smiling.

“YES!” she said excitedly leaning forward toward Danny and stared to try to fix his hair that was going in every possible way.

“Monkey, leave my hair alone please,” said Danny catching her hands gently and moving them away from his hair.

“But it’s everywhere, did someone else see you like this?”

“Just Steve but I think he’s going to get used to my hair being everywhere, you need to get ready for school and I am going to prepare your breakfast. How about pancakes?” said Danny standing up and fixing his hair himself.

“Yes pancakes are always a good idea,” said Grace getting out of the bed.

“Good now you get ready or we’re going to be late,” Danny kissed the top of her head and left the room heading to the kitchen. Danny opened the door and was about to exit when he realized that Steve standing by the door to Grace’s room waiting for him.

“Are you going to be like this from now on? You know you’re stuck with me for the next 4 years, right?” said Steve looking at Danny with a smirk.

“You said you need some time to get used to calling me Danny. Well, I’ll need some time to get used to the fact that I am going to be followed around 24/7,” said Danny while taking the cup of coffee that was waiting for him in the kitchen, he took a sip then started getting out the ingredients to prepare the breakfast for Grace and himself. "Do you want some pancakes as well?" asked Danny and when he saw Steve shrug, he took out more and started to make breakfast for Steve as well.

“What’s on the agenda today?” asked Steve standing near the kitchen door.

“Aren’t you supposed to know that?”

“Well I do know that, but I need to make sure we’re on the same page here,”

“First, we need to take Grace to school then I head to the office and continue the reading the reports and briefings that I need to get through. We'll have to go in through the back door though, since I need change into a suit," said Danny looking at Steve.

 _At least it will be quite for now_ , thought Steve as he watched Danny make breakfast. How many times has Danny made breakfast for himself and his daughter? How many joined them for breakfast? Steve was nudged to the side by a Grace who raced into the kitchen toward Danny. Danny put down the mixing bowl and picked her up. Smiling, Danny carried her to sit her down on a stool at the kitchen island. _This is what I am protecting, the joy and innocence_ thought Steve as he watched the interaction between Danny and Grace. He nodded and smiled briefly at Danny, who looked at him questioningly. Steve turned and walked out of the kitchen, time to check in with the rest of security and arrange the transportation for today. Nothing will happen to Danny or Grace as along as Steve was guarding them was the vow that Steve made to himself that day.


End file.
